1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to quilting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved quilting hoop apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit positioning and orientation of a quilting hoop relative to an individual's lap, while simultaneously positioning the quilting hoop in a stable relationship relative to an underlying floor support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quilting frame structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,521 indicates a frame structure including a rectilinear plurality of legs arranged with slots for positioning the legs in a spaced relationship relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,251 to Hedrick sets forth a further example of quilting hoop structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a quilting hoop arranged for orienting the quilting hoop in a pivotal relationship relative to an individual's lap while mounting the quilting hoop structure firmly to an underlying support surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.